Preliminary study of the effects of intravenous secretin on behavior and gastrointestinal symptoms in children with autism to determine the reproducibility of the reported effects of IV secretin on the language skills of autistic children using objective and subjective measures. This study will test the hypothesis that intravenous administration of exogenous secretin will be associated with symptomatic improvements in children with autism.